


bubblegum bitch

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boys in Skirts, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: In Langa and Reki’s eyes, Chinen Miya is a whore. No ifs, ands or buts about it, but at least on days like this, he’s justtheirwhore.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	bubblegum bitch

Chinen Miya was a pretty boy who liked pretty things. If he batted his eyelashes, he got anything and everything, swung his hips or dragged his tongue over plush, pink, candy-flavoured lips, the world was his.

At least, that’s how Reki and Langa saw it. 

The first word that came to mind when they saw Miya was “slut” and it hasn’t changed since then, the list just grew and grew.

“Slut,” Reki will mutter after watching Miya stumble out of Kaoru’s office with slapped red cheeks and swollen lips. 

“Whore,” Langa would chastise playfully after listening to Miya scream Kojirō’s name over and over again. 

That mixed in with their own private names, the ones that called Miya when  _ they  _ were his audience, when they were fucking down his throat, or pinning him to the bed or wall or whatever flat surface they found deemable to hold Miya to. 

And then there was  _ this,  _ this was good too.

Watching Miya sit at his vanity, kicking his feet back and forth in a way that doesn’t help Reki and Langa to remember that he’s actually sixteen. Makeup is spread around him, he’s sweet-smelling from his too long shower and his hair is still damp.

He glances at them in the mirror briefly before he pouts his lips and paints red lipstick over them. Every move is practiced and elegant, years of repetition all in the simple turn of the wrist. 

Reki is sitting beside Langa on Miya’s bed, head resting on the older boy’s shoulder while he grinds up into the hand Langa shoved into his lap. Glancing up at Langa with pleading eyes, the pale-haired boy just smiled and clicked his tongue, meeting Miya’s eyes in the mirror.

“You’re teasing him.” He points out and Miya shrugged, leaning into the mirror as he delicately balanced the eyeliner pencil, humming softly before finally deigning them with a response. 

“Maybe if my puppy didn’t go around sticking his dick into everything that moved..” Miya muttered, leaning back from the mirror and capping the eyeliner before turning back to the boys. They knew he wasn’t done, and that there was no use rushing him. 

Reki made a noise of disagreement, gripping Langa’s wrist to still his hand while forcing his own hips to stop, cheeks flushed. His eyebrows drew up and he gave Miya an incredulous look, frowning.

“Says  _ you,  _ who’s fucked half of S, you’re basically jailbait-“

Miya clicked his tongue and Reki fell silent, squirmed uncomfortably under Miya's heavy gaze as he turned away, facing the mirror again as he picked up a brush to smooth through his hair, sighing.

“Reki, are you jealous, is that it? I pay my puppy so much attention, and how does he repay me? He  _ fucks  _ Kaoru and Shindō, at the same time, mind you-“ Putting the brush down, he turned back to the other, legs spread wide in the chair. Reki’s eyes drop between his legs and he whimpers, hips jerking and his knees pressing together, trapping the other’s hand between his legs. Langa didn’t seem to mind, however, silently watching them with appraising eyes

“And what? Now he calls me a _whore,_ calls me _jailbait,_ ” Miya lamented dramatically, standing up and smoothing his skirt down, reaching up to fix the half shirt he wore next. 

“I’m s-“

“I didn’t tell you to  _ speak,  _ mutt.” Miya snaps and Reki went quiet, looking the part of a scolded puppy as he looked away from the other, squirming uncomfortably in his place.

“I got all dolled up for you,” Reki looked back up at him as he started to speak, biting his lip hard as Miya ran a hand down his chest, pausing when he saw Reki watching him.

“I did all this just to be insulted by my puppy.” He sighed, collapsing back down into the chair with his legs spread wide, head tilted back and his nose towards the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Miya rested one elbow against the arm of his chair, leaning his cheek into his palm.

Reki still looked apologetic, shifting before he shoved Langa’s hand to the side and slowly climbed from the bed, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“I’m sorry, Miya.” He said softly and the boy tutted, waving his freehand.

“Make it up to me. On your hands and knees, now. Crawl.”

Reki nodded, just slightly, before he was lowering himself to his hands and knees, cheeks blossoming with a red that spread across his freckled face, crawling towards Miya before pausing between his legs. His eyes were wide and wanting, he pressed his nose to Miya’s thigh and followed up it, head beneath the boy’s skirt. He was thankful that it was a flowy skirt, one that swished around his legs with every movement as he pressed a kiss to the curve of Miya’s inner thigh.

“Puppy.” Miya said softly, and Reki gasped, scrambling back and looking guilty as sin as he avoided Miya’s eyes. 

“Aw, does my puppy want me?” Miya asked, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, smiling cattily down at him. “My puppy wants his mouth on me, doesn’t he? Wants his tongue in me because he _gets_ _off on that,_ isn’t that right?” His voice was soft but cruel, laced with his intentions from those red, red lips. 

Reki looked away, sitting back on his heels before nodding slightly. A small laugh made him look up, pausing at the sight of Miya’s smiling face, eyes full of delectable mirth. 

“It’s okay, here,” Leaning back in his chair once more, he spread his legs, reaching down to shift his panties to the side without fully taking them off. His cock was hard, pressing up against the thin fabric, the head straining against it where the fabric was dark with pre-cum. Reki’s eyes slide lower, Miya’s hole is pink, glistening with lube and tempting but-

Reki looks back up at Miya’s eyes, they’re growing darker with want and excitement and he spreads his legs a little more.

“Go on, puppy,  _ eat. _ ” 

Swallowing hard, once, and then twice, Reki crawled closer, pressing a kiss to Miya’s cock before kissing down. Sticking his tongue out, he traced around Miya’s entrance, leaning back briefly to adjust how he was sitting on his knees before dragging the flat of his tongue across it, looking up at Miya.

The boy was softly moaning, little tilts of his hips directing Reki to what he wanted without words. He could feel Langa’s eyes on them, hear the slick sound of his hand on his cock. If Reki was anymore willing to try Miya’s patience and kindness, he’d be  _ more  _ than happy to get himself off while he ate the boy out, but he knew there was no use in it. Miya could be downright cruel, denying orgasm after orgasm, or pushing Reki to tears when he felt like it.   


Gripping his hands against Miya’s thighs to stave off his want to touch him, Reki squirmed in closer, pointing his tongue to slip it inside of the boy.

He tasted like his vanilla body wash and the bubblegum-flavoured lube he was fond of. Nails digging into Miya’s thighs, Reki licked into him fervently, hips moving in a manner that reminded Miya of a puppy wagging its tail, though it was growing harder and harder to focus. 

Reaching down and grasping Reki’s thick and unruly hair, Miya pushed his head down harder, rocking his hips up into his mouth. Through his partially lidded eyes, he could see Langa watching them, one hand furiously pumping his cock, the other teasing two saliva-slicked fingers at his hole though he never pushed them in.

“Fuck, puppy, such a good boy when you—  _ uh, ah-  _ Reki-“ Miya lifted his legs up to drape them over Reki’s shoulders, holding his head down even when he started to try and push away. 

_ “Inside of me, Reki—  _ just like that, put your fingers, yes-“ His toes are curling in his socks, ankle-length black socks with frilly lace that made him feel young and  _ dirty.  _

Reki’s tongue felt glorious inside of him, pushing up inside him though it would never reach deep enough. It was warm and slick, spit was running down into the fabric of his skirt and the chair. Whenever Reki pushed his fingers into him, he’d force a little moan or gasp out of him. 

His cock was twitching against his stomach, with every twist of Reki’s fingers or nip of his teeth, he found himself closer and closer, the spring of pleasure in his abdomen curling tighter and tighter until he was pushing Reki away, snapping his legs closed when the boy finally slipped back. 

Reki dragged the back of his hand across his mouth as he watched Miya tremble, hands clenching the underside of his thighs before he dropped his legs down, gripping the arms of his chair. His cock was cutely tenting his skirt and his chest was heaving with every breath. Looking at his face, Miya’s eyes were dark and his cheeks were flushed with exertion, ruddy red against the blush and highlighter, his red lips standing out even more.

“Good dog.” Miya praised softly, spreading his legs again as he reached down and slid his hand into his panties that were barely covering much of anything. Reki could see the outline of his fingers as he pressed them against his hole, jolting as he rubbed them in small circles against it.

“Oh..” He murmured, eyes wide and flustered looking. Reki would never get over how responsive Miya was, even if it was something as simple as what they’d just done. 

“Fuck-“ Reki jumped, he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about  _ Langa,  _ and as he turned, he saw the boy cumming, eyes closed and his head down. His cum painted his cheeks and mouth, across the bridge of his nose. Lifting his head slightly, Langa licked across his lips before opening his eyes. They were still partially lidded, pupils blown wide.

“Reki.” The redhead turned back towards Miya who smiled, no longer touching himself. “Go clean Langa up, won’t you?” 

His tone sent shudders up Reki’s spine and he nodded, climbing into the bed and towards the other boy, who was now leaning against the headboard, his still half-hard cock lay on his stomach as Reki carefully straddled his legs.

“You look so hot like this.” Reki said softly, tilting Langa’s head up slightly before leaning in and roughly kissing him. Langa’s mouth was hot and he tasted like his own cum, it made Reki’s cock twitch hard inside of his pants before he pulled away and licked at Langa’s cheeks, over his nose gathering it in his mouth before he was kissing him again.

Langa moaned, grabbing Reki’s hair tightly in the back of his head to hold him still, licking his cum and the taste of Miya out of his mouth languidly, enjoying his whimpers and moans of frustration. 

Breaking the kiss, Langa reached between Reki’s thighs, grasping his cock hard through his pants and smiled when he moaned, arching into Langa’s rough and demanding touch. 

“I love it when he treats you like that, like you’re just a toy.” Langa told him, softly enough so that only Reki could hear, chuckling softly when his boyfriend tried to grind against him.

“Oh, I know, baby, I know, you want to fuck something, don’t you?” His voice was gentle, and then he was flipping them around, settling his ass against Reki’s thighs. He felt the bed dip in behind himself as Miya climbed in, could smell his sweet shampoo and conditioner.

“You’re so mean to our pup, Miya.” Langa told him as he peeked around Langa’s body to look down at Reki, who was all red and flustered, frustration in his amber eyes as he looked between them. Langa undid his pants with little finesse, cooing at the sight of Reki’s boxers.

The solid blue was soaked through in the front, darkened to nearly black. Reki closed his eyes in embarrassment when Miya laughed, reaching out to trace a finger over the wet patch.

“All this from eating me out and cleaning Langa up? Oh, you must want it  _ bad,  _ puppy, don’t you? Let me see,” Miya added after, softer, as he pulled Reki’s cock from his boxers, moaning at the feel of it in his hand. Silky skin stretched tight over it, hard and wet in his hand as he slowly stroked him a few times before stopping.

“Puppy..” Miya was staring at his cock hungrily, licking across his teeth to avoid messing up his lipstick as he straddled Reki in front of Langa. 

“Here,” And then Langa was gently pushing him forward, spreading him open with one hand. Reki gasped beneath him, and then his cockhead was nudging at Miya’s hole intently.

“Oh, Langa-“ Having Langa be the one to guide Reki’s cock inside, to keep Miya’s hips steady as he fought hard against the delectable thought of just dropping down onto it, was a different sort of intimacy. 

Langa was gentle as he guided Miya to fully sitting, smiling when the boy arched his back and shook through the feeling of being  _ full,  _ one of his hands on Miya stomach as he climbed off of Reki’s thighs. He kissed Miya’s cheek, down to the corner of his mouth, before sitting down and watching them. It wasn’t often that Langa wasn’t hands-on, just leaving it to the two of them, but it was welcome nonetheless.

Miya wasted no time starting up a fast and steady rhythm, clenching around Reki as he rode him. It was rough, Miya lavishing in the pleasure of Reki’s cock either grazing or hitting his prostate dead-on, his own hidden beneath his skirt even with the bulge that showed through. Reki’s moans and gasps were his favourite noises, he loved how he would rock his hips up, hands clenched on Miya’s thighs.

“Oh,  _ puppy,  _ my good boy-“ Miya moaned, leaning down so that he and Reki’s noses were brushing together. He was panting, a burn settling in his thighs though he refused to stop, not until he was cumming, speaking softly through his harsh breathing.

“Y-you-  _ ah,  _ you are-such, such a good fucking boy like this, just let me, let me keep  _ using you- ah-!?” _

Miya yelped as he was spun, almost dizzy when his back hit the soft mattress and Reki was leaning over him, eyes dark and his eyes focused on Miya’s mouth. The hands on his thighs slid to his hips and then the pace was  _ harder,  _ deeper as Reki kept Miya pinned despite his protests.

“No! Bad boy,  _ bad dog,  _ Reki-“ Miya was cut off with a screaming moan, back arching sharply as his eyes pressing closed. Reki’s teeth were sunk into his neck, he was nailing his prostate over and over, uncaring of how Miya’s moans broke and cracked.

“Bad- oh my g-bad  _ dog,  _ oh my god, stop,  _ stop-!”  _ Miya gasped as a hand wrapped around his throat, pressing against the harsh mark left behind by the bite and Reki’s pace seemed to get even rougher, if possible.

“Miya?” Langa snapped his fingers to get his attention, smiling down at him. “If you want him to stop, you know what to say.. Besides, he’s  _ your  _ puppy,” Getting closer, Langa pressed his lips to Miya’s ear, speaking softly so only he heard.

“So, be a good little  _ bitch _ and let him breed his slut, okay?”

Reki loosened his grip enough for Miya to sharply inhale before it was tightening again, the hand that had been on his hip gripping Miya’s thigh to lift his leg up higher. Langa moved away, seemingly satisfied as he stretched out beside them. His cock was hard again, leaking against his stomach already from the boys in front of him.

Miya had gone mostly limp, the hand around his neck no longer squeezing but resting there as if in warning even though the occasional “no” or “bad dog” still spilled through between his moans.

“Wait-“ Miya gasped, “no,  _ no,  _ I’m going to-“ He cut himself off with a pained moan, cum painting the space between himself and Reki, pushing at the other boy’s chest. It was too much, Reki was being so much rougher with him than usual. He was surprised the boy was even lasting as long as he had, but as if to prove him wrong, Reki was stiffening up and cumming, voice rough as he moaned and held Miya down.

It was hot, filling him, and then it was leaking out around Reki’s softening cock as he pulled out slowly, as if he didn’t want to.

Miya felt hazy, but he could identify soft voices and a warm rag against his stomach.

He knew there were tears on his face, mascara burning his eyes from where it had run, there was still cum leaking out of him and then he was very suddenly aware, and he was being kissed, little chaste kisses all over his face. 

Blinking his eyes open, he smiles, then smiles a little wider when he sees Reki’s embarrassed expression.

“Did I hurt you?”

“I think I’ll be a bit.. sore.” 

Reki flushed darker and looked away, gently undressing Miya. His clothes were ruined, but it was hard to care when he was still floating on that post-orgasm high.

“I’ll let you top next time.” Reki said softly and Miya smiled dopily up at him.

“You better, puppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me for too long to write this, hopefully I have some other stuff out soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
